User talk:Invader.Lena
Welcome Hi, welcome to Invader ZIM Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Invader.Lena page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dykeatron (Talk) 08:31, November 17, 2011 hi people im selena Selena <3 02:52, December 15, 2011 (UTC) hi, I'm going to catch up to you! >:D Paramore124 22:58, December 27, 2011 (UTC)Paramore124 Re: Commenting Are you referring to user blogs, or the talk pages on articles? To leave a comment on a blog post, just type into the comment box at the bottom of a post. To comment on a talk page, just click on the "Talk" tab on an article and click on "new topic" or just "edit" if you want to reply to what someone else has said. I hope this helped! Dykeatron 20:40, December 11, 2011 (UTC) 'Houston, we Have a problem' Okay, I'll bite: the Zim and GIR pages appear to be permanently locked, when disclaimers at the tops of both pages say that the articles are flawed. What's up with that? Dr. Anonymous1 22:25, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Ehhh-yup. Whenever I visit any of the main character's articles, there is a "View Source" button instead of the customary "edit" button. Anything you can do about that? I'm assuming you're an administrator, based on the impressive number of edits you've done here. (Take that as a compliment- I rarely give 'em! ;-)) Dr. Anonymous1 22:39, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Ah. Heh, heh. Yeah, I think we can safely say that any members of this Wiki are at least familiar with the Zim. What got you hooked on the show, anyway? (Oh, bit of friendly advice: don't forget to click the signature button before you post a message: Admins will always get after you for forgetting. I actually got banned from the Doctor Who Wiki for that same thing! They're tyrants, you know. ;-) ) Dr. Anonymous1 22:52, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Lucky.. ANOTHER WHOVIAN?!! I must be going mad. Everyone at school loves both Doctor Who and Invader Zim! Weird, eh? Your grandma works at NASA? Well, you may have me beat; I've been to Europe and Asia, my dad worked on the Columbia Accident Investigation Board, but I don't know ANYONE who works at NASA! You're lucky... Dr. Anonymous1 23:03, December 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry; I have a TERRIBLE habit of bragging. I can't hold one conversation without "accidentally" dropping the fact that I won two school-wide spelling bees or -- D'OH! See what I mean? Anyway, what grade are you in? I'm currently in 9th. Yeah, it's my curse. You wouldn't believe it. Well, it's not as bad as I say it is. But, yeah, it pops up sometimes. Who introduced you to IZ, anyway? Dr. Anonymous1 23:13, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Blog Post What is "zim and gir things" referring to? Dykeatron 23:41, December 13, 2011 (UTC) S' All Right No worries, I believe you. :-) PrimusGod, on the other hand... well, when we're all assuming identities, we have a right to be skeptical when someone else makes a claim about their background. Dunno.. she described herself as the "Grammar Nazi"...seems to me like you're going to have a tough job proving yourself to her. Best of luck with that. Dr. Anonymous1 22:27, December 14, 2011 (UTC) i totally agree i dnt wnt 2 move 2 its a messed up world :( Well... Well, I must say I'm flattered. Tell Alicia I said hi. Military, I take it? Where's she moving to? I can understand how you both feel about having to leave each other. Trust me: I've lost COUNT of the number of close friends and girlfriends that I've been forced to say good-bye to. Well, just one girlfriend, actually; I made the mistake of dumping her, and by the time I tried to make up with herm she had already been brainwashed by the local popular "mean girl". But I digress... Fortunately, however, you darn kids (kidding; I'm only 16!) live in the age of technology, so this certainly ISN'T the end of your friendship. You can use the phone, e-mail, Skype... heck, I use all three of those to stay in touch with InvaderMEEN, who still lives on the other side of the Earth! So, yeah: I suggest you two exchange e-Mails and telephone numbers ASAP. If this message came too late, however, I'd suggest you ask your mom for her mother's cell. Failing that, just type her name into Google, and see what comes up. Please tell me how it goes for you guys, and best of luck! Dr. Anonymous1 23:37, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Good Oh, well that's okay, then. As long as you guys stay in touch on a regular basis, you'll be fine. <-9 Dr. Anonymous1 20:14, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it can be tough. Need anything else, just ask. Dr. Anonymous1 16:21, December 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm assuming that was you who sent me a message.Dr. Anonymous1 22:50, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Reassurance and Shtuff Don't worry, I won't press charges. No need to refer to me as "sir", by the way. I'm not-- oh, wait, you didn't. Never mind, then! Seriously, though, it's essential that you remember to sign your name, and if you forget to, go back to your post and add it. You won't get in trouble on this Wiki, obviously, but there ARE those admins who have their sweaty little fingers constantly hovering over the "ban" button, just waiting' for someone to slip up. Believe me, I know. --Dr. Anonymous 02:45, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Need Assistance OK, I have a very important job for you, Lena: y'know how the current standard for the episodes' "Facts of Doom" is to divide 'em into subcategories? Well, I might not be able to get that all done for the next few weeks (3 major projects due at the end of the month), so I won't be able to edit on anything other than my iTouch (which doesn't do cut-and-paste). Point is, I'm gonna need someone else to edit the "Facts of Doom" to fix these episode articles to conform to the current standard. Is there any chance you would be willing to take this? I certainly think you're up to the challenge, so it's all up to you. If you agree, here are the instructions: 1. For each episode article, scroll down to the "Facts of Doom" section, and add 4 sub-titles (in Heading 3 font): Cultural References Trivia of Doom Things You Might Have Missed Animation Errors 2. Once you're done with that, cut and paste each "fact of doom" under the subtitle you think it best fits under. If you think you're willing to do this, leave a message on my talk page. I have faith in you, however. Dr. Anonymous 11:34, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Need Assistance OK, I have a very important job for you, Lena: y'know how the current standard for the episodes' "Facts of Doom" is to divide 'em into subcategories? Well, I might not be able to get that all done for the next few weeks (3 major projects due at the end of the month), so I won't be able to edit on anything other than my iTouch (which doesn't do cut-and-paste). Point is, I'm gonna need someone else to edit the "Facts of Doom" to fix these episode articles to conform to the current standard. Is there any chance you would be willing to take this? I certainly think you're up to the challenge, so it's all up to you. If you agree, here are the instructions: 1. For each episode article, scroll down to the "Facts of Doom" section, and add 4 sub-titles (in Heading 3 font): Cultural References Trivia of Doom Things You Might Have Missed Animation Errors 2. Once you're done with that, cut and paste each "fact of doom" under the subtitle you think it best fits under. If you think you're willing to do this, leave a message on my talk page. I have faith in you, however. Dr. Anonymous 11:34, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Thank You Thank you SO much! I really appreciate this, and I'm really happy you're so willing to do all this on such short notice. I'll be able to access cut/paste-capable computers in, oh, about a month. If you manage to do it all in that time, however, you'll probably have QUITE a few more edits to your name, (about 30 or so), possibly bumping you up a few notches on the leaderboard. I WOULD recommend you a promotion, but I'm afraid there's no one here with those rights. If you need any examples, I've already organized the Facts on GIR Goes Crazy and Stuff and The Frycook What Came From All That Space. It's really simple, actually: just create the four sub-titles I mentioned, then all you have to do is cut and paste each existing Fact of Doom into the appropriate subtitle. Still, if you have any questions, write me! Thanks again, Dr. Anonymous 02:09, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey! This is Maria Skellington, and Dr. Anominous told me you might be interested in this :) http://cartoonfancharacters.wikia.com/wiki/Cartoon_Fan_Characters_Wiki It's just a wikia for any type of fan charcter for any movie or TV show :) Maria Skellington 15:13, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Thanks and Advice Hi, me again. Y'know, I was scrolling down Maria Skellington's page to leave her a message, and I couldn't help but read the little comment you made about me. Thank you SO much! That made me feel all warm and fuzzylike inside. :-) Now, as for PrimusGod (I'm assuming she was the "critic" you were referring to): I know she can be hard on you, but she's not the AntiChrist... just an English teacher ;-) Seriously, though, I think that, just to get to know her better, you should just take a quick look at her blog posts, see where she's coming from. Who knows? Perhaps there's a good explanation for her behavior. Just look into it. Dr. Anonymous 15:23, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Heh-heh... Trust me, I know what THAT'S like. In fact I'm typing this on MY new iPod right now! XD But anyway... It's all right that you haven't managed to categorize the episodes yet. Actually, the very fact that you remembered indicates that you care about it, and that's enough for me. Thanks, Dr. Anonymous 11:30, February 3, 2012 (UTC) I see. There's always a reason to be suspicious now-a-days on the internet with the amount of "new" teenagers on here that just want to impress us with fancy words and fake talk. I'd really love to see some photos of your grandma at NASA, if you don't mind. Not that I don't believe you anymore; I'd just like to see sometime. PrimusGod 11:42, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hey, it's OK; there are other ways to help out round here. Great to have you back! So you watched Doctor Who, huh? Awesome, isn't it? Which episode was your first? And, for another question, who are your favorite villains? Just curious. Ahh, I remember when I was first introduced to Doctor Who; a crazy old friend of mine (the same one who introduced me to IZ, creepily enough) and his equally-awesome family kept going on about how amazing Doctor Who was, and finally I just was like: "OK, why the heck is this show so amazing?" then I watched an episode of it, and I just said: "Oh. That's why." Been a lifelong fan ever since. I'm glad you've come back, though! I've missed having you around to talk to. User: Dr. Anonymous1 04:43, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and I saw your "confession" on PG's home page. I wouldn't think that qualifies as "lying", seeing as it seems like you were unaware of that detail when you told us that she worked for NASA. ATK's still quite respectable, though; I did a quick Google search and liked what I saw. :-) Of course PrimusGod's entitled to her own opinion, but I'll vouch for you. User: Dr. Anonymous1 14:57, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Oh, that's too bad. I would have loved to see pictures! It's always cool seeing a person stand in front of a rocket. I said I had second thoughts about you lying. x: I just wanted to see pictures because I'm that nutjob that loves seeing family photos. I see your grandma works for ATK. We have an ATK facility in Beevercreak. I could ask if she works there by her name if you told me it, so we can confirm this whole thing. I remember going in the Aerospace and Medical Science field in highschool. Oh, how painstakingly hard it was. :) PrimusGod 15:36, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Eeeeeeee!!!!! I had a feeling it was you; great to see you again! And yes, there is no doubt that Doctor Who is undeniably EPIC!! I love the Daleks (from 2005, not the Teletubbie versions that briefly "replaced" them) and Davros. Crazy geezers in hoverchairs with saltshaker minions armed with whisks and sink plungers... Only Doctor Who can turn such a ridiculous idea into something terrifyingly awesome. Best show next to Zim, IMO. I'm assuming your dad is in the military too, if he gets to visit the UK? What kind of "stuff" did he get you, anyway? Oddly enough, by the way, Dykeatron also has a David Tennant avatar. Spooky, yes? Whovians are everywhere, and I have yet to meet one who isn't completely awesome! User: Dr. Anonymous1 23:58, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and nice avatar! (Insert happy fanboy squeal here) That is AWESOMENESS!!! Y'know, an old friend o' mine had the Tenth's screwdriver - made the noise and everything. Coincidentally, this is the same guy who got me hooked on IZ and Doctor Who. Sadly, I have no Who merchandise meself, so... Off to eBay!!! What's the poster of, anyway? User: Dr. Anonymous1 23:54, March 31, 2012 (UTC)